TUFF Puppy Ultímate Force
by The Warrior Z
Summary: Dudley y Kitty son mandados a una mision donde ocurre una tragedia, una año mas tarde Dudley es llamado para que cumpla una ultima mision en ella regresa alguien que no esperaba ver de nuevo, ahora junto a su nuevo compañero debera luchar contra una organizacion y recuperar a la persona que mas ama.
1. Capitulo 1

**¡Hola! Antes que nada déjeme presentarme soy The Warrior Z con una historia de T.U.F.F Puppy espero que le guste este proyecto bueno sin más preámbulos les dejo esta historia llamada T.U.F.F Puppy: Ultímate Force.**

**Capítulo 1**

Dudley Puppy conducía su T.U.F.F móvil atravez de las calles de Petropolis hasta que se detuvo en un gran edificio mejor conocido como el edificio de T.U.F.F entro. Al salir de El elevador lo primero que vio fue a su compañera Kitty Katswell.

—Hola Kitty—le saludo con su alegría de siempre su compañera le sonrió.

—Hola Dudley—le saludo ella—. El jefe nos llama tenemos una misión—dijo la felina el asintió.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia la oficina del jefe, Dudley observo a su compañera la miro de arriba debajo de una manera casi hipnótica tal vez Kitty no lo haya notado pero El tenia fuertes sentimientos por ella, si desde el primer momento la había visto de otra manera aquella felina despertaba algo en el que sabía ponerle nombre hasta que descubrió que la quería de una manera más profunda, quería decirles sus sentimientos aunque parecía que quien le gustaba en realidad a Kitty era Eric el repartidor de agua eso a veces le bajaba un poco la autoestima pero se lo diría aunque aquello fuera cierto. Ambos entraron en la oficina del jefe que estaba junto a Keswick.

—Buenos días agente Katswell y Puppy—les saludo el jefe—. Les tengo una misión de suma importancia.

—Díganos de que se trata—dijo Kitty seriamente.

— ¿Qué es jefe? ¿Proteger caramelos? ¿Juguetes?—pregunto el con alegría.

—Dudley sabes muy bien que las misiones no tratan de eso—le dijo ella un poco molesta por la falta de seriedad de su amigo.

—No pierdo la esperanza Kitty—dijo el un poco serio—. Pero al menos no soy una amargada como tú.

— ¿Qué? Yo no soy amargada cierto jefe—dijo ella el mencionado volteo la cabeza otro lado—. Por lo mínimo no actuó como un niño.

Ambos gruñeron para luego comenzar a pelear el jefe suspiro esos dos parecía que nunca cambiarían.

—Ya basta los dos—ambos pararon para luego mirarse con odio aunque en el fondo había otra cosa—. Su misión es proteger un tren con una carga muy peligrosa verán…—hizo una pausa—. Hace tres años en una ciudad llamada Acorn City comenzaron a suceder extraños asesinatos en el bosque los agentes de T.U.F.F de ahí fueron a investigar de quince que mandaron solo sobrevivió uno, pero lo que le conto a sus superiores era de procedencia dudosa el acuso a la Corporación Trill de la creación de armas Biológicas en el bosque y que esa era la causa de los asesinatos… la corporación dijo que los agentes de ese lugar se drogaban algo creíble al parecer… mandaron a los SWAT a investigar a petición del sobreviviente, no encontraron nada a excepción de una misteriosa muestra de lo que parecía un virus…la corporación Trill actuó de manera sospechosa al reciente descubrimiento, los agentes que lograron encontrar esa muestra fueron asesinados en circunstancias misteriosas, en este momento la muestra está a punto de ser trasladad desde la ciudad vecina en tren donde parece el único medio seguro debe ser traída aquí para ser estudiada por Keswick—explico el jefe.

—Jefe la Corporación Trill es esa que crea nueva tecnología además de crear curas para muchas enfermedades—el asintió ella—. Ya veo y ¿Qué paso con el agente que sobrevivió?

—Nadie lo sabe después de declarar contra la corporación desapareció… no se le ha visto más—dijo el seriamente.

—Bien cuando partimos—dijo Dudley.

—Dentro de cuatro horas—dijo el ellos asintieron para luego irse.

—Oíste lo que dijo el jefe parece sacado de una película—dijo el con asombro.

—Me recordó un libro que llegue a leer aunque eso era pura ficción—dijo ella—. Bueno nos vemos después—ella se fue a su cubículo a lo cual Dudley hizo lo mismo que su querida compañera.

Luego de tres horas Dudley iba corriendo hacia la cafetería cuando de pronto choco con Kitty cerró los ojos y cayó al suelo, oyó como algo de cristal caía al suelo y se rompía con un fuerte estruendo abrió los ojos Kitty parecía intentar recoger algo del suelo miro un poco y vio un collar con un hermoso corazón de cristal que estaba hecho pedazos ella se volteo hacia el totalmente furiosa.

— ¡Dudley mira lo que as echo!—grito ella más molesta de lo habitual intentando recoger aquellos fragmentos.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡Por qué me culpas a mi tú estabas caminando como una idiota y no te diste cuenta que yo venía corriendo!—grito el en ese momento la mirada de la mayoría de los agentes de T.U.F.F se fijó el ellos.

— ¡¿Por qué corrías si sabes que no debes hacerlo aquí adentro puedes chocar con cualquiera?!—grito ella.

— ¡No me vuelvas a hablar Kitty a veces desearía no tener que soportarte como compañera!—grito nuevamente la felina se paró molesta y se fue dejando a Dudley en el piso pensativo.

Esos palabras le dolieron incluso a él no sabía por qué Kitty se había puesto tan furiosa por aquel collar antes le había rompido accidentalmente algunas cosas pero esta vez parecía que ninguno haría la pases, tal vez debería disculparse con ella.

Kitty caminaba realmente furiosa, al fin Eric le había invitado a salir y no solo eso si no tan bien le había regalado un hermoso collar aunque había una duda en su mente que no podía responder ¿Realmente amaba a ese felino? No lo sabía aunque una pequeña parte de ella quería a Dudley aunque lo olvidaría ni siquiera se disculpó con ella.

—Agentes Dudley y Kitty por favor preséntense en la armería—sonó a través del alta voz la voz de Keswick.

Se dirigió hacia el lugar mencionado se encontró con Dudley en el camino ambos se miraron pero no se hablaron algo que noto ella era la gran seriedad con que venía el perro algo de por si sorprendente en él ambos entraron en la armería donde vieron al que los había llamado.

—Bienvenidos agentes le es traído aquí para que se preparen para su misión—dijo el con una sonrisa—. En la mesa del centro encontraran un chaleco anti balas de Kevlar junto a un nuevo comunicador con nuevas funciones y por ultimo una nueve milímetros creo que será lo único que necesitaran.

—Gracias Keswick ¿Por cierto que son estas?—pregunto Dudley alzando la nueve milímetros.

—Te-ten cuidado agente Puppy e-esa son diferentes a las armas laser estas Ma-matan con solo disparar—dijo el con unos cuantos tartamudeos.

—Entiendo son peligrosas—dijo el oji azul.

—Bu-bueno el jefe los llama chicos—ellos asintieron para luego irse hacia la oficina de su jefe.

—Agentes dentro de poco comenzaran la misión vayan al techo ahí los espera el helicóptero no deben fallar esta misión es de importación Nacional entendido—ellos asintieron para luego dirigirse hacia el mencionado lugar.

Una vez arribaron el helicóptero fueron a la ciudad conocida como Raí City ahí una vez que encontraron el tren los agentes mostraron su identificación y ambos partieron con su carga hacia Petropolis. Ahí se encontraban en unos de los vagones ambos sentados en lugares separados sin mirarse seguían molesto con el otro por lo sucedido con el collar y no habían hablado nada de pronto se oyó un helicóptero luego pasos en el techo del tren.

—Oíste eso creo que tenemos compañía—dijo la felina con seriedad.

—No hay que dejar que tomen la muestra Kitty vamos—dijo él y ambos comenzaron avanzar para así poder subir al techo.

Ambos subieron al techo gracias a una escalera y vieron a un helicóptero a lo lejos más cuatro extraños con trajes negros y cascos del mismo color sobre el techo al verlos los extraños sacaron armas y comenzaron a disparar ellos solo tuvieron tiempo para disparar dos veces abatiendo a dos de ellos y justo en ese momento pasaban por un gran cañón lo que significaba que si caían caerían desde muy alto volvieron a subir y vieron a los dos últimos de pronto apareció uno que tenía una especie de contenedor grande en la mano el helicóptero se acercó.

—Ya tenemos la muestra vengan por nosotros—dijo uno de ellos el helicóptero dejo caer una escalera uno de los extraños los miro a ambos.

—Oh siguen vivos les dejo un explosivo regalo—dijo para luego subirse ellos subieron al techo y vieron como los vagones comenzaban a explotar.

—Demonios que haremos—dijo Dudley con preocupación el final del cañón no quedaba lo suficientemente cerca—. Ya se—agarro a Kitty por la cintura haciéndola sonrojar y saco su lanza garfios con un poco de suerte se engancharía en tierra.

Salto y justo antes de que es vagón explotara disparo y para suerte de ellos se engancho en la punta del precipicio pero algo pasaba la cuerda no subía como debería. Justo lejos de ellos las fuerzas armadas lo vieron y comenzaron a correr hacia el precipicio, Kitty vio con algo de miedo la escena parecía que era demasiado peso y por eso no podían subir se aterro más al ver que la cuerda comenzaba a romperse.

— ¡Maldición! Creo que caeremos—mascullo Dudley con rabia.

—Solo hay una opción Dudley—dijo ella con seriedad El la miro.

— ¡NO! ¡ESO SI QUE NO ME ESCUCHASTE SI ES ASÍ YO ME SOLTARE PREFIERON QUE TU VIVAS KITTY!—grito totalmente alterado por la idea de su amiga—Kitty Yo Te Amo y no dejare que mueras incluso si eso me costa la vida a mí—dijo con tristeza ella se acercó y le dio un tierno beso.

Al fin lo entendía a quien quería era Dudley su compañero de eso no había duda ahora, pero no pensaba dejarlo morir por ella, se separó del beso y lo miro con tristeza nuevamente.

—Yo también Te Amo y por eso hago esto—dijo ella antes de soltarse del abrazo y dejarse caer.

El perro miro horrorizado casi como en cámara lenta como su compañera caía hacia el precipicio el cual se veía totalmente oscuro desde ahí, ella caía rápidamente estaba dispuesto a soltarse sin ella él no era nada y justo cuando se iba a soltar alguien lo agarro por la camisa y lo jalo con fuerza, cayó en tierra y vio a los militares pero no le importó comenzó a correr pero fue agarrado con fuerza.

— ¡NO! ¡DEJEME TENGO QUE SALVARLA!—grito desesperado entre lágrimas.

—Lo siento es demasiado tarde la perdimos—dijo el militar que lo retenía para que no hiciera una locura.

— ¡NO! ¡NO ELLA NO AH MUERTO SIGUE VIVA DEJAME TENGO QUE SALVARLA!—grito nuevamente.

—Lo siento agente hago esto por su bien—dijo el inyectándole algo el perro comenzó a sentir sueño.

Había perdido lo que más quería en el mundo ahora que haría si ella era su mundo estaba ahora totalmente perdido, esos fueron sus últimos pensamientos antes de que el sueño lo dominara por completo.

**Bueno hasta aquí el primer capítulo espero que lo hayan disfrutado por fis dejen Reviews (^_^) es gratis bueno nos veremos en el próximo capítulo de esta historia.**

_Se Despide The Warrior Z_


	2. Capitulo 2

**¡Hola! Aquí estoy de nuevo con un capítulo de esta historia, gracias por los Reviews y espero que les esté gustando sin más preámbulos el capítulo.**

**Capítulo 2: La Ciudad de los Muertos.**

Dudley Puppy se encontraba en su cama mirando el techo de su habitación recordando a aquella que se había hecho dueña de su corazón que ya no estaba con él. Hoy era aquel dia ese dia que ella murió, ya había pasado un año aun así el dolor seguía ahí, ya no estaba en T.U.F.F hace tiempo que no iba a su trabajo le recordaba demasiado a ella.

Ahí en su apartamento que el mismo había buscado para que su madre no lo viera así, triste el antiguo Dudley ya no existía el dia que murió ella el también pareció morir, si tuviera la oportunidad de saber quién fue la vengaría de eso estaba seguro aun así no había pista de quienes cometieron el ataque. Se sentía vacío sin vida como si fuera solo un cuerpo sin corazón, ella era su mundo no podía vivir sin ella aun así seguía vivo ¿Por qué estaba vivo si no tenía nada por lo que vivir? Ya nada tenía sentido.

De pronto el teléfono comenzó a sonar lo agarro de la pequeña mesa de noche y contesto la llamada.

—Hola, soy Dudley—dijo con voz apagada.

—Agente Puppy tenemos una última misión para ti—dijo su jefe con voz seria.

—Jefe ya le dije que no quiero cumplir una misión más usted sabe porque—dijo el con tristeza.

—Lo sé pero esta es urgente te necesitamos—le dijo su jefe atravez del teléfono él comenzó a pensarlo durante unos segundos.

—Iré para haya—dijo el perro de ojos azules para luego colgar el teléfono.

Se levantó de la cama para ir al baño una vez listo comenzó a vestirse se puso una camisa blanca junto a una chaqueta y unos pantalones negros, salió de su apartamento iría caminando hacia T.U.F.F después de todo no quedaba demasiado lejos. Unos minutos después estaba en el elevador que lo llevaría a las oficinas de la agencia, al salir todos lo vieron sorprendidos pues él no había ido desde hace un año se dirigió a la oficina del jefe con expresión seria.

Al entrar vio al jefe y junto a él un tigre de impactantes ojos azules que vestía un pantalón negro con una camisa del mismo color más un chaleco anti balas Kevlar él le sonrió aunque él no le devolvió el gesto dirigió su mirada hacia la pulga que se encontraba en el escritorio.

— ¿Cuál es la misión jefe?—pregunto el perro.

—Primero lo primero él es Jack Torres él será tu compañero en esta misión… Jack es el último de los agentes de T.U.F.F de Acorn City—hizo una pausa—. Su misión es ir a esa ciudad por alguna razón se an cortado los medios de la comunicación con esta no podemos contactarnos hemos mandados numerosos agentes pero esto no han regresado sin embargo, uno de ellos nos mandó un video—la pulga apretó un botón cercano y enseguida apareció una gran pantalla donde comenzó a correr el video.

—Aquí el agente Gómez, algo realmente horrible pasa aquí los agentes de esta ciudad tenían razón soy el ultimo…sé que no sobreviviré a esta pesadilla si alguien encuentra este mensaje esta ciudad está plagada de…—en ese momento una extraña sombra aparece detrás de él y se lo lleva a la oscuridad lo último que se veía era gritos llenos de dolor.

—Entiendo debemos averiguar que paso ahí—dijo Dudley con seriedad.

—Entonces que esperamos vamos—dijo el tigre saliendo de la oficina.

—Agente vuelvan con vida ya hemos perdido a veinte de los mejores ahí buena suerte—el perro asintió antes de irse por donde se fue el felino.

Lo busco en el estacionamiento cuando de pronto apareció un auto negro se abrió la puerta de este y el entro al salir de T.U.F.F ambos se mantuvieron en silencio. Jack veía fijamente el camino pensando en el perro que tenía al lado, había leído su expediente ahí leyó era un gran agente a su parecer pero algo que le resulto triste fue la muerte de su compañera Kitty Katswell.

—Oye me puedes decir lo que paso en los bosques de esa ciudad—dijo el de repente sorprendiéndolo en realidad no le gustaba recordar eso.

— ¿No me tacharas de loco?—el negó con la cabeza—bien lo que paso fue lo siguiente… Mandaron al equipo Alpha pero este no regreso, sin saber que paso mandaron al segundo equipo el Omega cuando llegamos ahí nos atacaron pero en nuestro miedo salimos corriendo y nuestro helicóptero escapo sin más remedio tuvimos que seguir corriendo por el bosque nos encontramos una Mansión ahí vivimos horrores que nadie merece vivir, mientras más nos adentrábamos descubrimos que pertenecía al gigante farmacéutico Trill, varios de mis compañeros cayeron a manos de diferentes experimentos Biológicos ahí, los últimos cinco que quedábamos descubrimos que había un laboratorio bajo la mansión fuimos ahí y descubrimos que experimentaban con un peligroso virus que ellos mismos inventaron con la finalidad de crear armas, habían experimentado con personas convirtiéndolas en horribles cosas, sin embargo, solo era la punta de todo planeaban venderlas esto seguramente desataría un Tercera Guerra mundial sin más teníamos que destruir ese lugar, tuvimos que enfrentarnos contra su última creación si lo hubieras visto…era un total monstruo, Salí vivo pero mis compañeros no intente advertir al mundo pero solo me tacharon de loco.

—Ya veo…te creo.

— ¿Enserio?—pregunto el asintió.

Lo siguiente del camino fue silencio hasta que por fin llegaron a la ciudad, la cual estaba en total silencio además de que no se veía ninguna persona por los alrededores, el carro se detuvo de pronto Jack fijo su mirada en el indicador de gasolina el cual decía que estaba vacío el felino maldijo su suerte.

Ambos salieron del auto y notaron que había demasiado silencio el aire era frio además de que había un peculiar olor en el aire a muerto, sin más entraron a una pequeña cafetería que quedaba a unos cuantos pasos de ellos, al entrar ahí lo mismo que afuera todo en demasiado silencio.

—Todo es demasiado silencioso—la voz de Dudley denotaba la seriedad, el perro camino un poco y justo detrás de la barra había un cuerpo con un cuchillo enterrado en la cabeza—. Algo realmente feo ocurrió aquí.

El miro a los ojos de aquel cuerpo que pertenecía a un conejo sus ojos estaban totalmente blancos como si tuvieran cataratas toco su cuello revisando si estaba vivo pero nada además de que su piel estaba realmente fría. El oji azul se dio la vuelta sin notar como aquel cuerpo se levantaba del suelo.

La criatura soltó un lastimero sonido Dudley se volteo a tiempo para ver como aquella caminaba hacia el para luego abalanzarse encima el logro detenerla para comenzar un forcejeo, vio como abria sus fauces llenas de baba intentando morderlo mientras que de su boca salía un olor nauseabundo, logro detenerlo pero aquel conejo seguía siendo muy insistente. Jack vio la escena y los horribles recuerdos de su última misión invadieron su mente sin más saco su arma y apunto con un certero tiro en la cabeza el conejo cayó al suelo.

— ¡¿Qué mierda era eso?!—pregunto alterado.

—Eso amigo mío es lo que yo enfrente en mi última misión vámonos.

Ambos salieron por la puerta trasera sin mediar palabra sobre lo sucedido hace unos segundos. Dudley no podía salir de su asombro podía jurar que aquel sujeto estaba muerto, él no había detectado rastro alguno de vida en el ¿acaso era un zombi? Jack miro al perro sabiendo lo que pasaba por su mente, ambos se detuvieron en el callejón en donde habían terminado.

—Si, estas en lo correcto, él era un muerto viviente o zombi como lo quieras llamar—su expresión era seria—. Tranquilo el ya no era una persona solo lo saque de su miseria…

—Entiendo avan…—no pudo terminar de hablar al oír varios gemidos de ansias justo detrás de ellos venia un gran grupo de zombis sin más comenzaron a correr hasta llegar a la calle.

Ahí el perro vio un auto de policía corrió hacia él y vio que tenía las llave puestas sin más lo encendió al entrar su compañero comenzó a avanzar prendió las luces del auto solo para ver a unos cuantos muertos más en las carreteras algunos incluso se los llevo por el medio. Sin saberlo un muerto estaba detrás de ellos, este intento atacarlos haciendo que el auto comenzara a descontrolarse un poco, Dudley sacó su arma disparo dos veces a la segunda logro hacer que cayera la criatura pero al voltearse choco contra una gran estatua.

Ambos salieron del auto, mientras algunos de aquellos seres se acercaban lentamente comenzaron a correr hacia el edificio que estaba frente a ellos el cual era una gran biblioteca sin más entraron en el lugar sin saber los horrores que vivirían esa noche.

Arriba de un edificio muy cercano al lugar a donde habían entrado nuestros héroes, una felina de cabello negro e impactantes iris roja, veía como los muertos deambulaban las calles sin objetivo alguno. Estaba realmente molesta llevaba más de una hora esperando la llamada por la cual le asignarían la siguiente misión, realmente no le gustaba estar ahí con aquellos seres deambulando pero tenía una misión de sus superiores y debía cumplirla, de pronto sonó su teléfono así que lo reviso viendo que tenía una llamada.

—Ya era hora—dijo con tono frio y seco.

—Perdón por la demora agente Katswell…

—Dime cual es mi misión.

—Veras en algún lugar de la biblioteca se encuentra el acceso a una instalación subterránea donde se estaba creando la nueva versión del virus…tu misión es recoger una muestra y activar el sistema de autodestrucción.

—Y ¿Cómo se supone que salga de este infierno?

—Tranquila bonita justo en algún lugar de esa instalación se encuentra un subterráneo lo puedes utilizar para escapar…así ten cuidado este nuevo virus ha creado cosas mucho más peligrosas…buena suerte agente—la llamada se cortó sin más guardo el teléfono.

Bajo del edificio por la escalera de emergencia justo abajo la esperaba una motocicleta se montó en ella y emprendió camino hacia la bibliotecas esquivando a los muertos vivientes hasta llegar a la gigantesca biblioteca, entro rápidamente y tranco la puerta con seguro, aunque tal vez eso no era suficiente. Se giró y vio unos libreros vacíos comenzó a rodarlos hasta que tranco la puerta con ellos.

Saco su Magnum lista para adentrarse en la biblioteca, de pronto sonó un espantoso chillido sin más comenzó a correr sabía que tenía que correr pues quien había emitido aquel sonido seguro estaba buscando comida y ella no sería tal cosa.

**Hasta aquí el capítulo espero que lo hayan disfrutado ahora responderé un Review.**

**Bunbury 1998: Que gusto que te haya gustado el comienzo espero que sigas leyendo y que te haya gustado el capítulo nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo.**

**Bueno recuerden dejen Reviews si quieren claro sin más que decir nos veremos.**

_Se Despide The Warrior Z._


	3. Capitulo 3

**Eh ¿Qué tal? Aquí estoy de nuevo con un capítulo, perdonen la tardanza es que tenía algunos problemas con mi Pc pero ya estoy aquí con un nuevo capítulo de este fic que espero disfrutéis bueno sin más les dejo leer.**

**Capítulo 3: Criaturas.**

Jack y Dudley avanzaban por la gigantesca biblioteca con sus armas listas para cualquier cosa, cuando de pronto ambos oyeron un espantoso chillido de algún lugar de la biblioteca ambos se miraron durante unos segundos sin saber que decir al respecto.

— ¿Qué crees que haya sido eso?—pregunto el oji azul mirando al felino.

—No lo sé pero seguro no es nada bueno—fue lo único que dijo el felino.

El hecho de estar en una biblioteca los ponía un poco nervioso además de que esta era demasiado grande, de pronto oyeron unos lastimosos gemidos detrás de ellos voltearon solo para ver a tres zombis acercándose a ellos, comenzaron a disparar, uno, dos, tres, cuatro y cinco los tres seres cayeron al suelo moviéndose un poco tal vez hubiese sido mejor idea correr y dejarlos atrás aunque seguramente los seguirían.

—Debemos revisar toda la biblioteca, tal vez encontremos alguna radio—dijo Dudley rompiendo el silencio reinante en la habitación.

—Tienes razón…pero esto es una biblioteca donde se supone que encontremos una radio—su tono era serio vivir aquello de nuevo era casi un tormento.

—Yo que se solo busquemos.

Ambos continuaron su camino con la esperanza de encontrar alguna forma de comunicarse, realmente aquel lugar era muy grande revisarlo todo les llevaría un buen rato y si no encontraba nada lo único que les quedaba era intentar salir agarrar un auto y escapar lo cual era un suicidio considerando la gran cantidad de zombis.

Todo estaba en un silencio que fue interrumpido por un gorgoteo que se oía muy cercano, justo frente a ellos Dudley miro al techo y lo que vio era algo inimaginable que solo podía existir en la peor pesadilla, su cuerpo parecía no tener piel además de un cerebro desprovisto de cráneo además de cinco garras afiladas como cuchillas, sin ojos, dientes afilados y una lengua muy larga.

La criatura se descolgó del techo enseguida ambos sacaron sus armas y dispararon cinco veces pero la cosa solo recibió tres, logro agarrar la pierna de Dudley con su larga lengua haciéndole caer para luego comenzar a arrastrarlo. Jack apunto a su cabeza y disparo dos veces la criatura chillo de dolor al recibir los dos impactos de balas aun así seguía arrastrando al perro, Dudley sacó su arma y la apunto a su horrible rostro para luego disparar tres tiros a quemarropa la criatura soltó otro fuerte chillido antes de caer al suelo muerta.

—Esto es algo nuevo jamás vi algo como eso—menciono el felino aun mirando el inerte cuerpo de la criatura.

—Pues ¿Qué habías visto hasta ahora?—pregunto un poco curioso así tal vez este un poco más preparado para próximos peligros.

—Todo tipo de cosas imposibles de imaginar…

—Sigamos avanzando—dijo con seriedad ya les quedaba poco por revisar.

Kitty Katswell caminaba tranquilamente por la gran biblioteca con diversos pensamientos en mente. Hace unos momentos había escuchado disparos lo que significaba que había alguien más en aquel lugar, seguramente se había encontrado con algunos de los infectados lo mejor sería evitar encontrarse con quien sea que estaba ahí no quería tener estorbos en su misión, además seguro caerían con una sola de las armas biológicas de Trill.

Ella lo sabía el responsable de aquel desastre era aquella corporación para la cual trabajaba, según ellos ella era una fiel agente que había sufrido un accidente como consecuencia había perdido varios de sus recuerdos, pero había algo que no encajaba ¿Cómo es que no había recuperado sus recuerdos? Se decía que una persona tardaba en recuperar un poco sus recuerdos si los perdía pero ya había pasado un año y no recordaba nada tal vez jamás recordaría quien era solo sabía su nombre aunque a veces sentía que alguien le faltaba pero aquello no tenía sentido tampoco.

¿Quién era en realidad? Tal vez jamás lo supiera tenía que cumplir una misión y así lo haría, miro las escaleras las cuales llegaban has un segundo piso en donde solo había una puerta, abrió la puerta de aquella habitación en donde se suponía que se encontraba el pasadizo secreto que la llevaría al laboratorio al menos eso decía los planos que le habían enviado sus superiores, reviso el lugar con la Magnum en alto vio a dos infectados los cuales murieron con dos disparos de la potente arma, una vez había terminado de revisarlo todo comenzó a buscar el librero donde se encontraría el libro que le daría acceso al laboratorio.

Tardo solo unos minutos en encontrarlo jalo el libro y el librero se rodó a un lado revelando una puerta metálica busco el pequeño teclado numérico y apretó una serie de números, la puerta se abrió y de ella salió una extraña criatura con un espantoso y aterrador grito Kitty sacó su arma para luego apuntar al extraño ser el cual grito una vez más antes de lanzarse al ataque.

Dudley y Jack estaban en un cuarto que parecía ser un pequeño almacén el cual estaba cerca de las escaleras, lo único que había ahí eran unas cuantas cajas además de un cuerpo al parecer de un científico por su bata blanca, el felino se acercó al cuerpo y reviso sus bolsillos lo único que encontró fue una libreta sin más se la dio a su compañero.

—Lee tal vez encontremos algo—dijo con tono serio el perro asintió.

El perro pasó algunas páginas hasta que una comenzó a llamarle la atención.

_17 de Julio._

_Hemos estado investigando la nueva cepa del virus…realmente es interesante lo que se es que…Dependiendo de la especie y el entorno solo una pequeña dosis de la nueva cepa produce__muchos cambios en los sujetos de prueba algunos sufren cambios de tamaños excesivos o de musculatura, seguimos sin saber el alcance de la nueva cepa pero seguiré investigando hasta saberlo._

Dudley releía la misma página intentando asimilar aquello ¿Habían experimentado con personas? Seguramente lo habían hecho continuo leyendo.

_20 de Julio._

_Las cosas an avanzado de maravilla aunque hay un pequeño problema, una de las ramas de T.U.F.F ha descubierto nuestro juego aunque solo hubo un sobreviviente y nadie le cree que pena me da aquel idiota que creyó que alguien lo escucharía, cambiando de tema la nueva cepa del virus la hemos denominado "Virus X"_

Jack pasó la página.

_27 de Julio._

_El Virus X ha contaminado toda la instalación subterránea, nuestros superiores la Corporación Trill ha cerrado el laboratorio no podemos escapar muy pronto tal vez sea asesinado por mis propias creaciones, varias personas an muerto y se an convertido en simples infectados pero algunos se an convertido en cosas peores debo escapar de alguna manera de este infierno._

_30 de Julio._

_Eh encontrado la forma de escapar gracias a un conducto de ventilación de paso selle los laboratorios aquellas monstruosidades que cree jamás podrán escapar de ahí, no tengo salvación…lo que vi al salir del laboratorio era mucho peor los muertos se levantaban el virus se había esparcido por toda Acorn City, volví a la biblioteca no tengo nada solo tengo una idea en mente y es suicidarme no pienso convertirme en una de esas monstruosidades que dios me perdone por haber hecho esto._

—Esto es horrible—dijo Dudley sin poder creer lo que leía.

—Todo esto…malditos ambiciosos—mascullo con odio—. Esto es la prueba que necesitamos para hacer caer a la Corporación Trill…aunque necesitamos más que esto debemos encontrar ese laboratorio.

—Debemos encontrarlo ahí que detener el plan de estos dementes—dijo con odio pateando una caja de donde salieron varios objetos.

—Wow debe de ser nuestro dia de suerte—el felino se agacho para recoger lo que había visto.

Se trataba de una escopeta junto a doce cartuchos de esta, además de una llave que tenía una etiqueta que decía "Laboratorio cuarto ocho" ambos sonrieron. Eso era mejor que nada, tener un arma potente era muy útil en aquel lugar por si se encontraban a otro de esos seres con la lengua larga y si volvían a aparecer no darían muchos problemas, de pronto ambos oyeron el sonido de varias patas moviéndose con rapidez aquel sonido jamás lo habían oído antes sin saber con qué se enfrentarían ambos sacaron las nueve milímetros listo para disparar a cualquier cosa que se moviera que no pareciera normal.

Con un fiero chillido de algún lugar de la habitación salió una gigantesca araña seguida de otras tres, ambos dispararon varias veces hasta matar a dos de ellas solo quedaba una más Dudley disparo una última bala acabando con la última.

—Dios que tamaño—dijo el oji azul mirando a las arañas.

—Bien solo nos queda revisar arriba tal vez ahí encontremos algo que nos lleve al laboratorio.

Ambos salieron del pequeño almacén para luego dirigirse a las escaleras y comenzar a subirlas, de pronto el grito de un animal y unos disparos. Los alertaron comenzaron a correr tal vez alguien estaba en peligro, al abrir la puerta Dudley no sabía lo que era lo más extraño o el ser que se encontraba aullando intentado atacar a su objetivo o la felina que estaba ahí con una iris roja.

— ¡¿Kitty?!—pregunto sorprendido como era que su compañera se encontraba viva aquello seguro debía ser una alucinación.

**Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo espero que les haya gustado ahora responderé unos Reviews.**

**AngieMorjim: Una nueva lectora que comenta que gusto que te haya gustado la historia espero que la sigas leyendo y que comentes.**

**Rebecca Dragón Slayer: Que gusto que te haya gustado el capítulo espero que sigas leyendo está loca historia.**

**Bunbury 1998: Tienes razón me estoy basando en la historia de Resident Evil, espero que sigas leyendo y comentando.**

**Gracias por su Reviews bueno sin más me despido nos veremos en el próximo capítulo.**

_Se Despide The Warrior Z_


	4. Capitulo 4

**¿Qué tal? Espero que bien aquí estoy yo con un nuevo capitulo de esta historia que espero estén disfrutando, les agradezco su apoyo además de los Reviews y sin mas les dejo leer.**

**Capitulo 4: El Laboratorio.**

Jack veía como Dudley se quedaba totalmente estático mientras la criatura saltaba a atacarle. Apunto con el arma a…_"¿Que Demonios?"_ un monstruo, un inmenso monstruo con aspecto de reptil. Era humanoide, con músculos enormes y la piel rugosa de un asqueroso color verde oscuro. Tenía los brazos tan largos que las manos provistas de garras casi tocaban el suelo.

Disparo directo en su rostro haciendo que retrocediera, no espero el resultado y volvió a disparar la escopeta, para luego dispararla dos veces más el ser cayo con un sonido seco al suelo, lo reviso y noto que le había destrozado el rostro. Volvió su mirada en su compañero y noto que aun seguía mirando a la felina esta también lo miraba pero ninguno decía nada solo estaban ahí mirándose en silencio.

—Kitty…—dijo Dudley sin poder creer que su antigua compañera estaba ahí parada a unos centímetros de el.

Lagrimas de alegría inundaron sus ojos, aquello era imposible e irreal pero ciertamente no le importaba ella se encontraba ahí frente a el, pero había algo extraño en ella sus ojos eran de un color diferente en vez de verde, eran rojos. Vestía su clásica ropa de siempre solo que esta vez sus guantes eran negros además de una bufanda del mismo color.

— ¿Te conozco?—pregunto, aquel perro sabia su nombre pero ¿Cómo? Y por primera vez luego de tanto tiempo Dudley sonrió.

—Soy yo Kitty, Dudley—le respondió no podía creer que su amiga estaba frente a el, tal vez había sobrevivido de alguna forma pero ¿Por qué no volvió con el? ¿Dónde había estado todo ese tiempo? Las dudas comenzaron a invadir su mente aunque no le importo en lo mas mínimo comenzó a acercarse a ella pero la mano de Jack lo detuvo.

—Esa no es Kitty Katswell mira sus ojos—dijo el felino con seriedad.

—No se quienes son ¿Cómo saben mi nombre? ¿Acaso an venido a matarme?—pregunto con desconfianza apuntándolos con su Magnum.

—Soy yo Dudley Puppy ¿no me recuerdas?—pregunto el ella no cambio su mirada fría expresión.

—No…—respondió con simpleza—. No me sigan si no quieren una bala en la cabeza—amenazo antes de irse por el pasadizo secreto.

—Espera—el oji azul, para luego comenzar a correr tras ella seguido de el tigre.

Corrió lo más rápido que podían sus pies pero los dos la venían persiguiendo ¿Por qué escapaba si podía acabarla en menos de un pestañeo? El perro seria fácil de vencer pero el tigre le daría algo de pelea considerando su fuerza, ¿entonces por que seguía corriendo? Aquel perro causaba un efecto en ella, sentía una especie de calidez en su interior, una calidez agradable algo que jamás sintió o recordaba haber sentido, no recordaba mucho sobre ella pero aquel tal Dudley la hacia sentir segura.

Como si se conocieran de antes aunque jamás lo había visto debía escapar no podía dejar que ellos se interpusieran en su misión de recoger la muestra, _"Mmmm aunque tener a dos hombres cuidando tu espalda no es mala idea, mas considerando la situación"_ además sabia su nombre aquello se le hacia extraño, no importaba ese pequeño detalle después lo averiguaría y también investigaría sobre Dudley pero antes tenia que hacer algo y era buscar la muestra, para luego escapar los tres.

Volteo unos segundos para ver si la seguían, no se les veía pero podía oír sus pasos detrás de ella, doblo en un pasillo y vio como ambos pasaban de largo suspiro aliviada al perderlos, si tenían suerte se encontrarían con ella mas tarde y juntos escaparían.

El tigre seguía a su amigo corriendo, no confiaba en aquella felina y por lo visto Dudley creía que era la misma Kitty pero aquello era imposible. No por que no hayan encontrado su cuerpo no significaba que seguía viva y si lo estaba entonces ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Que había echo todo este tiempo? ¿Por qué no recordaba a Dudley? Todas esas preguntas confundían más su mente. Aunque aquella felina tenía un extremo parecido con Kitty sin contar sus ojos, pero a lo mejor no la volverían a ver, aunque tal vez Dudley quiera buscarla pero su prioridad es buscar alguna prueba que derrumbe a la corporación que ha causado tantos problemas.

Por otro lado Dudley sentía que le habían devuelto el alma al cuerpo, el sabia que era Kitty podía sentirlo no había duda de que era ella sin contar sus hermosos ojos rubí tal vez usaba lente de contactos o algo por el estilo, tenia que preguntarle donde había estado todo ese tiempo. Así tenga que poner toda esa ciudad patas arriba y acabar con todo los monstruos que haya por ahí.

— ¿Crees que haya pasado por aquí?—pregunto el perro de hermosos ojos azules, apuntando a una puerta al final del pasillo donde estaban.

—Tendremos que averiguarlo—le respondió el felino y sin más ambos entraron por la puerta.

Ambos entraron a un gran cuarto con varias cajas esparcidas por el lugar, divisaron dos infectados caminando torpemente al final del gran lugar, tenían batas al parecer eran científicos al notar que ellos estaban ahí se lanzaron al ataque, ambos alzaron las nueve milímetros. Cuatros disparos después ambos muertos vivientes cayeron abatidos al suelo.

—Solo hay una puerta—menciono Dudley.

Los dos se acercaron e intentaron abrir la gran puerta de metal pero esta no se movía, y tampoco había una cerradura ambos se miraron preocupados debía ser un callejón sin salida pues no había forma de abrir la puerta.

Kitty se encontraba frente a varios monitores al parecer era una sala de seguridad, era la única habitación en el pasillo que había agarrado para evitar a sus perseguidores, aunque igual tenia que pasar por ahí para desbloquear todas las puertas, apretó un botón y enseguida todas las pantallas se encendieron.

—Vamos a ver—dijo antes de comenzar a teclear sobre el teclado.

Apretó una secuencia de números que le pedía la computadora unos segundos después apareció un anuncio que le indicaba que todas las puertas electrónicas se habían abierto. De repente oyó un aullido seguramente de algunos de los experimentos pero solo oírlo hacia que la piel se le erizara, su teléfono sonó anunciando que tenia una llamada.

—Agente Katswell—respondió la felina.

—Agente como va con la misión—dijo alguien por el teléfono la misma que le había llamado anteriormente.

—Mark será mejor que no llames cuando estoy en una misión, si no quieres un disparo…no me dijeron que había tantos peligros—dijo fríamente la felina, pudo oír como su superior soltaba una carcajada.

—No representa un peligro para ti, será mejor que cumplas la misión con éxito de ti depende el futuro de la compañía y no podemos dejar que esa ciudad siga en pie. Así que activa el sistema de autodestrucción y escapa con la muestra… y disfruta de los fuegos artificiales—dijo para luego soltar una carcajada maligna y cortar la llamada.

Mark era su superior y su contacto con los superiores, el le había dicho que era su compañero y que había perdido sus recuerdos gracias a un accidente que tuvo en una misión, aunque ese cuento ella no se lo creía y tampoco lo trataba como un compañero y si lo fuera tampoco lo quisiera cerca ese sujeto le causaba escalofríos mas que todo con su actitud un poco sicópata. Le parecía extraño que el comparara la destrucción de la ciudad con un show de fuegos artificiales aquel sujeto era de lo mas raros que conocía, sin mas salió de aquella habitación pues no tenia mas nada que hacer ahí.

Dudley y Jack se voltearon al oír como la puerta se abria. Tenían que estar alerta pues hace unos momentos oyeron un horrible aullido y era seguro que no querían saber que era. No podían ver nada solo la oscuridad, cuando de pronto oyeron otra vez aquel aullido un ser de pesadilla salió a cuatro patas por la puerta dejando boquiabiertos a ambos por la monstruosidad que tenían frente a ellos.

Parecía un oso al menos eso creían por su rostro, no tenia pelaje dejando al descubierto sus grandes músculos. Al parecer estaba flaco señal de que había estado varios días atrapado, miraron sus patas las cuales tenían cinco grandes y relucientes garras. El ser volvió a aullar abriendo su gran y horrenda boca mostrando su larga lengua antes de lanzarse contra el tigre y el perro.

Ellos solo tuvieron tiempo para sacar sus nueve milímetros y apuntar hacia el ser, comenzaron a disparar vaciando los cartuchos por completo pero el monstruo no retrocedió solo siguió corriendo hacia ellos como si las balas no le hubiesen echo daño. Jack alzo la escopeta que tenía en su otra mano con la intensión de dispararla pero recibió un golpe a los costados que lo mando volando hacia una pared. Un gran dolor se hizo presente en la espalda del felino de ojos azules.

—Maldición—murmuro Dudley aquella cosa seria difícil de matar, utilizo el último cartucho que tenia de los nueve milímetros y disparo cinco veces, el ser se volteo hacia el dispuesto a atacarle.

Intento golpearlo pero el perro lo esquivo fácilmente, el ser salto hacia el cayéndole encima mientras habría su boca dispuesto a darle un mordisco. Dudley logro atinarle con todas sus fuerzas un golpe en la mandíbula que lo dejo aturdido, el ser volvió a intentar morderlo mientras el perro intentaba por todos los medios evitar que lo mordiera.

Jack se levanto adolorido viendo que su amigo estaba en problemas así que cargo la escopeta, y disparo dos veces el ser salió volando por la potencia del disparo hacia la otra pared. El felino le tendió la mano a su compañero la cual acepto.

—Eso estuvo muy cerca—dijo el felino con un tono serio.

—Si…sigamos buscándola—dicho esto ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia la puerta que lo guiaría a otro lugar pero se detuvieron en seco al oír un extraño sonido.

Se voltearon y vieron como el cuerpo del ser comenzó a convulsionarse, para luego levantarse torpemente hasta lograr estar en dos patas, su pecho tenia una gran herida causada por la escopeta la cual de manera sorpresiva comenzó a cerrarse hasta casi quedar recuperada, dos brazos mas salieron mientras sus músculos comenzaban a aumentar de tamaño, y como si no fuera suficiente le salieron dos grandes tentáculos de la espalda, el ser volvió a emitir un horrible aullido.

— ¿Qué aquí nada se queda muerto?—pregunto el felino con seriedad aunque ya sabia la respuesta.

De repente la puerta detrás de ello se abrió y una felina paso por ella, al ver al ser ella saco su Magnum y comenzó a disparar. Los potentes disparos impactaron en el cráneo de la criatura, Jack apunto la escopeta el gran estruendo del disparo se escucho en toda la habitación segundos después la criatura cayo abatida al suelo.

—Bien creo que ya esta muerto gracias…Kitty si no fuera por ti seguramente no lo habríamos logrado—hablo Dudley rompiendo el silencio reinante.

—No se como sabes mi nombre pero yo ya te dije que no te conozco perro—el tono de ella era frio aunque Dudley no le importo de alguna forma sabia que esa era la misma Kitty.

—No confíes en ella no es la agente Katswell—la desconfianza se notaba en la voz del felino.

—Me disculpan debo irme.

—Espera no vuelvas a salir corriendo…tenemos que estar los tres juntos es la única manera de sobrevivir—intento persuadirla el perro. Dudley tenia razón si querían salir de ahí tenían que estar los tres juntos.

—Conozco una forma de escapar de este lugar síganme.

Ella comenzó a caminar delante de ambos machos, Jack veía con desconfianza a la felina algo sabia ella pues no creía que ella haya encontrado ese pasaje secreto de casualidad y por alguna razón los recuerdos de su última misión llegaron a su mente, seguramente se encontraba en las instalaciones secretas de Trill debajo de Acorn City. Aunque no tenía pruebas contra la felina, la cual podía ser posiblemente un agente de esa corporación, debía esperar con suerte encontraría el laboratorio y las pruebas que necesitaba en lo mas mínimo que vea a la felina actuando extraño no dudaría en pegarle un tiro.

—Kitty espera—le pidió el perro ella volteo para ver lo que quería— ¿Estas segura que no me recuerdas?—pregunto aquella duda seguía estando en su mente.

—Ya te dije que no te conozco—le respondió ella con un tono serio.

—Bien supongo que debí confundirte con alguien mas…no importa—en realidad pensó que esa era la misma Kitty Katswell que el conocía tal vez era un error aunque aquel sentimiento que le decía que era ella no desaparecía.

Durante los siguientes minutos los tres se mantuvieron en un silencio tan tenso que podría ser cortado fácilmente por un cuchillo, hasta que se detuvieron frente a una gran puerta de metal con seguro la cual se abrió sin más entraron con las armas en alto.

Entraron en una gigantesca habitación donde pudieron divisar sobre algunas mesas lo que parecía instrumentos de laboratorio, unas cuantas camillas las cuales tenían unos grilletes y algunas jaulas abiertas el lugar era alumbrado por una luz blanca la cual le daba un aspecto tétrico habían llegado al…Laboratorio.

**Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo espero que les haya gustado, gracias por sus Reviews que son lo que me dan animos a seguir bueno nos veremos en el siguiente capitulo recuerden dejen Reviews, criticas, amenazas de muerte etc.**

_Se Despide The Warrior Z_


	5. Capitulo 5

**Capitulo 5: Escape del Infierno.**

Habían llegado al lugar en donde había comenzado aquella pesadilla el laboratorio, Jack se acercó a un escritorio que estaba cerca y noto varias carpetas con el símbolo de Trill en ellas. Leyó solo unos segundos, era lo que necesitaban mas al fondo había una puerta se acercó a esta para saber si estaba abierta tal vez era un posible salida.

Dudley se acercó a las camillas y noto que había unos grilletes en esta los cuales tenían algo de sangre no había que ser precisamente un genio para saber que había pasado, y justo al lado algunos instrumento de cirugía sin duda aquella corporación debía caer eran unos monstruos, volteo hacia Kitty la cual solo se había quedado tranquila en su lugar, volvió a mirar la camilla con algo de miedo solo lo ignoro y continuo viendo el lugar tal vez había algo que pudiera ser de ayuda.

Por otro lado Kitty trataba buscar una forma de llegar a la computadora central y activar el sistema de auto destrucción y escapar de aquel maldito lugar además de conseguir la muestra, pero algo la retenía en ese lugar no sabia que exactamente pero no quería dejar a aquel perro a su suerte pero también estaba el echo de sentirse un poco nerviosa junto a el aunque sabia ocultarlo perfectamente ¿Por qué se sentía tan nerviosa? No tenía ni la más mínima idea.

—Dudley ¿aun tienes la llave que encontramos?—pregunto Jack con seriedad el perro asintió para luego ir hacia el y entregarle la llave, la metió en la cerradura y esta se abrió con facilidad.

—De Fabula—dijo alegre el perro al ver que la puerta abria con facilidad ambos entraron.

Kitty aprovecho que ambos se habían ido y se acercó a las jaulas y las hizo a un lado tratando de hacer el menor sonido posible detrás de estas había lo que parecía un caja fuerte. Solo le tomo unos segundos abrirla, sonrió al fin había encontrado la muestra solo le faltaba activar el sistema de auto destrucción y escapar la guardo en su ropa ya casi completaba su misión. De pronto su teléfono sonó lo vio y noto que otra vez la llamaba Mark, sin mas contesto.

— ¿Ahora que demonios quieres?—pregunto molesta a su superior.

—Ten mas respeto, Agente…recuerda quien soy solo quiero saber si tienes algún problema—le respondió.

—Si, si lo que sea encontré la muestra pero no puedo hacer volar las instalaciones—ya estaba fastidiada de Mark si solo lo tuviera en frente le volaría la cabeza.

—Bien da igual, tengo un plan de emergencia…tienes que salir de ahí antes del amanecer al final de la vía del subterráneo te estará esperando un piloto para traerte de vuelta—dijo para luego cortar la llamada.

Vio su teléfono y vio que no faltaba mas de media hora para que amaneciera y aquella ciudad volara en pedazos, solo esperaría al tal Dudley y ese tigre para irse y escapar de una vez por toda de aquel infierno.

Jack y Dudley entraron al cuarto el cual no era la gran cosa solo era una silla dos estanterías y una gran computadora. El felino se acercó a la Pc y la prendió unos segundos después comenzó a buscar alguna información sobre el lugar la cual no tardo en aparecer.

—Estamos de suerte mira ahí un subterráneo podremos escapar—decía el felino con seriedad mirando los planos que había en la pantalla.

Ambos estaban a punto de salir pero accidentalmente Jack abrió un archivo de video el cual se proyecto en la computadora ambos se voltearon para saber de que se trataba en la pantalla se podía ver a un perro color marrón en el laboratorio.

—Hoy comenzaremos el primer experimento para crear el arma biológica perfecta…y como acompañante tenemos a uno de nuestros superiores Mark Thomson vicepresidente de Trill—la cámara se enfoco en un lobo de pelaje negro con ojos café, de pronto por una de las puertas entro una camilla en donde estaba un perro de pelaje blanco el cual trataba de liberarse de las cadenas que lo tenían sujeto.

Lo siguiente que paso fue que mostraban como le inyectaban algunas sustancias y operaban a aquel perro el cual rogaba por ayuda habían sido tan crueles que lo operaban aun estando vivo, Dudley cerro el video no podía seguir viendo aquella monstruosidad el felino abrió un documento que estaba junto al video y sin mas lo leyó.

_Proyecto Tirano._

_El Arma biológica mas fuerte hasta ahora creado a partir de la nueva cepa del virus, la hemos probado contra otros experimentos pero estos an muerto a manos del Tirano…se puede estimar que es casi perfecta pero esta es incapaz de obedecer ordenes, pero si logramos hacerle obedecer será entonces cuando alcance su máximo potencial._

— ¿Estaban trabajando en algo que era capaz de patearle el trasero a todas esas cosas que enfrentamos? Debe de estar bromeando—dijo el perro de ojos azules con seriedad.

—Si pero aun no lo hemos visto ¿o si?—el felino se levanto, para luego comenzar a buscar la manera de quitarle el disco duro a la computadora.

—Si tienes razón tal vez no lo encontremos—Jack ya tenia el disco duro en la mano el cual escondió entre su ropa—. Bueno Kitty nos espera vámonos—el perro estuvo a punto de salir pero fue detenido por el felino.

—Esa no es Kitty, aunque te haya dicho que se llama igual tengo la sospecha que es un agente de Trill ¿Cómo crees que encontró este lugar? No es muy sospechoso. No le digas nada cuando salgamos tenemos que capturarla, y si estoy en lo correcto intentara volar las instalaciones—dijo seriamente el felino.

— ¿Pero como hará volar todo este lugar?—pregunto el perro.

—Simple siempre hay un sistema de auto destrucción…mejor vámonos de aquí tenemos que vigilarla—dicho esto el salió seguido del perro de aquella habitación.

—Ya estaban tardando—dijo la felina de ojos rubí.

—Si… no tiene importancia encontramos un camino para escapar vámonos— sin mas los tres fueron hacia una puerta en el lado izquierdo de la habitación.

Avanzaron con cuidado por las instalaciones, todo el trayecto hacia el subterráneo fue en total silencio además de que lo único que encontraron fueron unos simples muertos vivientes los cuales esquivaron con facilidad. Luego de cruzar otro pasillo abajaron una escalera que daba hasta su vía de escape. Se trataba de dos vagones al parecer un poco antiguo sin mas lo montaron.

—Bueno iré a echar andar esta cosa—dicho esto Jack avanzo a la camina de mando dejando al perro y la felina solos y en silencio.

— ¿Quién es esa Kitty? ¿Por qué me confundes con ella?—pregunto la felina rompiendo el silencio, tenia esa duda en la mente y no podía sacársela.

—Era mi compañera… murió hace un año—explico con una expresión triste—. Te pareces mucho a ella es solo eso—por alguna razón la oji rubí en ese momento tenia ganas de abrazarlo y consolarlo, aunque no entendía aquel extraño sentimiento que sentía en ese momento se comenzó a acercarse al perro como si su cuerpo se moviera solo.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos, realmente estaban cerca y la felina comenzó a sentir como se sonrojaba sin poder evitarlo se detuvo al ver que no lo iba a abrazar si no a hacer algo más atrevido pero para su mala suerte el subterráneo comenzó a andar haciendo que se tambaleara un poco cayendo sobre el perro. Sin poder evitarlo ambos se besaron, por alguna razón la felina sintió calidez dentro de ella algo que estaba segura nunca haber sentido hasta donde sabía o recordaba. Se separo con rapidez para luego levantarse y mirar a otro lado sonrojada.

Ni siquiera sabia por que había correspondido el beso, su mente estaba confusa miles de sentimientos recorrían su cuerpo y la mayoría no lograba entenderlos. Aquel beso se había sentido especial de alguna manera, tal vez debía olvidarlo todo luego de su misión seguramente no volvería a ver a aquel perro.

—Bien solo en unos minutos saldremos—dijo Jack que había llegado a la habitación aunque vio a ambos mirando a otro lado ignorándose aunque el felino no entendía por que.

De pronto oyeron como el metal era rasgado, Dudley miro hacia arriba y vio una gigantesca garra la cual rasgaba el metal los tres retrocedieron justo a tiempo cuando algo caía dentro del vagón. Otra criatura había caído frente a ellos pero esta era diferente a las demás, era el perro justo el mismo que habían visto en la grabación al menos eso reconocieron por su rostro el cual tenia varias cicatrices sus ojos estaban totalmente en blanco sin señales alguna de una iris, su brazo derecho era monstruoso este era de gran tamaño con unas gigantescas garras que tocaban el suelo produciendo un horrible sonido su hombro era lo mas espantoso en este había un gigantesco ojo que no paraba de mirarlos mientras su brazo izquierdo era totalmente normal. En su pecho había un bulto el cual parecía ser una especie de corazón. Jack lo reconoció al instante era el Tirano.

Jack apunto y disparo varias veces la nueve milímetros vaciando el último cartucho que tenía aun así la criatura ni se inmuto y comenzó a avanzar hacia ellos, el ser intento atacar a Kitty con un manotazo de su gigantesco brazo ella lo esquivo echándose al suelo para luego levantarse Dudley también disparo la nueve milímetros pero paso lo mismo que antes solo que el ultimo tiro le dio en su bulto en el pecho comenzó a salir un pequeño chorro de sangre de la herida.

Parecía que nada hacia efecto en aquel monstruo, Kitty apunto a su gigantesco ojo con su Magnum disparo el ser al sentir el impacto retrocedió al parecer le había dolido, Jack vio esto y alzo la escopeta dispuesto a acabarlo el ser vio esto y le dio un manotazo el felino no tuvo tiempo de esquivarlo recibiendo de lleno el golpe salió volando y choco contra la pared del vagón grito de dolor al sentir un fuerte dolor en su brazo intento levantarlo pero no podía, al parecer lo tenia roto haciéndolo incapaz de disparar la escopeta.

Kitty disparo cuatro veces mas en el ojo de la criatura el ojo comenzó a sangrar para luego cerrarse pero parecía que el ser todavía no se rendía ¿acaso era imposible de matar? Se pregunto volvió a apuntar esta vez al bulto en su pecho vaciando el cartucho que tenia comenzó a emanar mas sangre del bulto pero el ser seguía avanzando. El Tirano intento atacarla con su garra con un corte vertical el cual esquivo haciéndose a un lado.

"_Demonios ¿Qué hago?… ¡La Escopeta!"_ pensó Dudley se acercó al felino y levanto la escopeta la apunto hacia el bulto del ser y disparo la potente arma cuatro veces el ser cayo en el suelo finalmente muerto todos soltaron un suspiro al ver que el ser había muerto.

—Agh maldición mi brazo—dijo el felino adolorido.

—Supongo que te abras fracturado el brazo—el felino de ojos azules asintió.

Así ambos se mantuvieron en silencio hasta que salieron del túnel viendo el paisaje a su alrededor hasta que el vagón se detuvo muy lejos de la ciudad los tres salieron del vehículo y subieron a una colina a lo lejos se pudo ver aquella ciudad de pesadilla mientras el sol comenzaba a salir, a lo lejos se podía ver un jet el cual se acercaba a Acorn City. Vieron como disparo un misil, segundos después hubo una gigantesca explosión que hizo temblar la tierra aquella ciudad ya no existía en su lugar solo había un gran cráter.

Jack y Dudley estaban sorprendidos ¿Cómo pudieron volar toda la ciudad? Seguramente aun había sobrevivientes en ella aun así la hicieron estallar parecía que no le importaba al gobierno al menos eso pensaron ellos. De pronto oyeron el sonido de las aspas de un helicóptero se voltearon y vieron como Kitty salió corriendo para sorpresa de ellos el helicóptero soltó una cuerda la cual agarro la felina el helicóptero se perdió en la lejanía sin que ellos pudieran hacer algo.

— ¡Maldición! ¡Lo sabia era una agente de esos malditos!—grito frustrado el felino.

—Estas seguro digo podía ser un helicóptero de rescate.

—Si claro y por eso nos dejaron aquí varados—se notaba el sarcasmo en su voz.

—Debemos volver a T.U.F.F—dijo el perro con seriedad.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar intentado buscar una manera de llegar hasta Petropolis y contar lo que habían descubierto en aquella ciudad en donde vivieron una pesadilla.

**Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo espero que lo hayan disfrutado recuerden si quieren pueden dejar un Review es gratis (^_^) os lo agradecería mucho ah y gracias a los que dejan nos veremos en el próximo capitulo.**

**Se Despide The Warrior Z.**


End file.
